Team Tofu
About Team Tofu Hello, fellow Dofus players! 'T'eam 'T'ofu, a level 26 guild is looking to add some new fun, like-minded members! Surely you must be out there! We're an established guild (created just after the end of the beta) with players that are as nice and helpful as they come. * The majority of the active characters range in levels 50 to 120+. The most active members' ages are primarily 20 and up. Couples are welcome, as we have a few pairs already. * We focus a lot on our members and giving them the help they need when we are called upon. * There is a heavy emphasis on working as a team. This applies on both a small scale (within any particular fight) and on a larger one (in terms of overall goals and development). * While there are a large percentage of Bonta-aligned characters in the guild, alignment (or lack thereof) is not an issue. * The largest percentage of group activity is during evenings in the US. We usually have active members on during other hours as well, however. Requirements for Team Tofu We don't really have strict requirements. We ask that you display some basic civility and a friendly attitude. The rest is just filling in the details. * Any sort of derogatory behavior or slander will not be tolerated. We have a Zero Tolerance Policy on intolerance. Joking aside, we're a pretty accepting group and intend to keep it that way. * We're also looking for players who jump in and participate in guild activities. In other words, be socialable from time to time. Smile * We prefer main characters but, if you are looking to add an alt, we don't mind. The important part is that you must be active. Unused profession slaves just won't cut it. * We're currently looking for levels 50+ (because that's where almost all of the group action takes place), but are willing to compromise under certain circumstances. * While it's already largely covered by the level requirement, players with some knowledge of the game's setting and mechanics are preferred. You will not be quizzed, however. Reasons you should join, you might ask? * Perhaps you're looking for a solid group of fun people. * Maybe you're sick of over-dramatic guilds. * It could be that you are in your 20s or 30s and are tired of hanging around with the kids. * You enjoy light-hearted, casual play with a strong emphasis on group hunts. * You're looking for a loosely-structured guild which puts its emphasis on the members, rather than vice versa. * You just want to have fun! Hmm, some reasons we might not be your cup of tea? * We're not an excessively competitive group, as a whole. If your idea of a good time consists of making someone else miserable, you can move along. * You're looking for a guild primarily to advance your character. We are not here to be your servants. We're all here to play the game together. We're looking for players more than level-grinders. * You are in your pre-to-early teens. Sorry, we really do try to be inclusive, but there are other guilds you'd probably fit in with more so than us. * You're looking for a strictly hierarchical rank setup. We prefer to keep ourselves loosely organized. Every member is equally valuable. If you want more structure (and, accordingly, room to advance), perhaps another guild could better fit your needs. * You like to talk smack to your opponents (or anyone who fails to meet your standards), or are just generally rude. Patience is a virtue and members are expected to practice it regularly. Interested? You can whisper the following officers: Naaki, Wakame-Hime, Narvaez, -ill, or Pipkin. We'll be happy to answer any questions. If we're unavailable, pretty much anyone in the guild will probably be able to help you out as well. We probably will ask you to group up and fight some mobs with us, so we can get to know you a bit better before making any decisions. Referrals from friends of the guild carry some weight, too.